Writing in Melody
by Rudhu
Summary: This is a collection of Sess/Kagu one-shots based on songs. So they are sort of songfics though not exactly just that. Enjoy!
1. Eyes on Fire

_A/N:- Hola my dear amigos! I am back as promised with a new story. This is a collection of Sess/Kagu one-shots based on songs. I got the idea during my vacation trip and thought that I'd post this as my first chapter. This story I intended it to be an independent story and wrote it almost two years ago but now I think that it's better suited to be a Sess/Kagu story. So don't be shocked if you come across a similar story. It'll be mine, alright._

_Anyways, this story has been rated M as a safety measure as this chapter has a bit of fluff and there will be more to come in the coming chappies. So off you go..._

_P.S.:- This one is based on the song** Eyes on Fire **by **Blue Foundation**._

* * *

**Eyes on Fire**

**__****Disclaimer:- **_If I owned Inu Yasha Kagura would of had her freedom and killed the bastard Naraku in the first season._

_'I'll seek you out_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared_

_Of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour'_

Funny how these lyrics seemed to jump into my mind. Coincidentally they seemed to fit the current situation extremely well.

I could see her now. She was in the living room, just switching off the T.V. Then she made her way towards the stairs. It was just a little past 10 p.m. but she was already on her way to bed. I felt like a pervert watching her from the window, but that's what I really was.

It was that time of the month. That time of the month when the ghost inside me needed feeding. The ghost was something I had to live with, ever since that awful night eighty years back. The ghost was the reason I was still alive, if you could call me alive. The ghost gave me desires like none I'd ever had before. The ghost was my guardian, my soul and my benefactor.

The full moon was high in the dark and delicate sky. It was my source of power. It controlled the way I thought, the way I moved, the way I saw things. It was my everything. It swallowed me up and brought me back to everything.

She opened the curtains of her bedroom windows, and then she locked the door and switched off the lights. She always did that before undressing in the dark. Didn't she think that she might have spectators? I watched her as she removed her white cashmere sweater. I didn't need night vision to see in the dark. I could see oh so clearly with my two eyes. It was a part of what I'd become. Sitting on the bed she removed her shoes and then her trousers. Her body was perfect. It was my temple. Her flaming jet black curls set her apart from others of her kind. Her eyes even redder that the reddest of blood were like rubies in the moonlight filtering into her room. Her skin was a creamy ivory white. It shone like pearls. Her breasts were perfectly round and supple. I wondered what it might feel like to hold her, caress her body. Well, I'd find that out soon enough.

She lay down on her bed and pulled her comforter onto her body. She'd fall asleep in exactly seven minutes, I knew that well enough from watching her so many times. Her head softly hit the feather pillow; she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

I slowly made my way from the tree I was standing behind to her driveway in one easy leap. I stood under the sill of her window waiting for the seven minutes to be up. Then I jumped upwards, opened the window and was inside the room in a mere two seconds. The scents in her room were overwhelming, overpowering. The air had many tastes, the taste of newly painted walls, the taste of dust mixed with a little of newly cut grass coming from outside the window. I took the one easy step needed to get to the side of her bed. I bent down to her face and my nose twitched with her scent. She smelled like roses and jasmines and a hint of dark chocolate. A whip of her smell was enough to drive an animalistic frenzy inside me.

Contemplating in my mind whether I should do what I was about to do quietly and get over it or do it with a bang, I bent down to caress her face softly. I don't know if it was my soft touch or the loud bang that came from outside that woke her up, but wake her up it did.

If she was shocked she didn't show it on her face. But she got up faster than any human should have been able to; wrapping the comforter around her. She didn't make a sound, maybe she knew that her end was coming near.

"You…I know you from somewhere?" she asked me in her bell like voice.

"Oh, nice to see you remember me. I'm Sesshoumaru." I answered in my deep, gravelly voice.

"You're that guy from the supermarket, aren't you?"

"Yes, Kagura, I am. You seem to have a good memory." I replied.

"Wha- what are you doing here? And how do you know my name? Are you stalking me? I think- I think that I should call the cops." Now she was really starting to get scared, I could make that out from her voice.

"The cops won't be able to save you from me, my lovely. You should be glad that I chose you for what I am about to do now. Now come close, closer, closer…" I said getting closer to her; I was almost sitting on the bed with her now.

She closed her eyes, out of fear or courage I did not know but it was perfect for my plan. I leaned even closer, close enough to feel her warm breath on me. Tucking a stray lock of her onyx hair, I took the opportunity to softly stroke the side of her face.

'_I won't soothe your pain,_

_I won't ease your strain,_

_You'll be waiting in vain,_

_I've got nothing for you to gain.'_

The heat of the moment was drawing me closer to her each second. There was an ecstasy about it all. My hands were all over her warm body and something made me feel that she would enjoy what I was doing to her. After all, I was not some ordinary stalker. The ghost had given me supermodel good looks. What with my platinum blonde hair, amber eyes and chiseled frame and features anyone would be drawn towards me.

On impulse I started kissing her, first gently, slowly, trying to draw her in to my full power. It felt as if she was enjoying it from the way that she was kissing me back. The next moment I had her on her back, our faces never leaving each other. We started kissing ardently, passionately that we were lost. We came up for breath, each panting with desire. When we'd had enough of air we went back to kissing, this time with more zeal, trying to open the other's mouth with our tongues. All the while my hands were all over her beautiful body, my temple. Her scent was strong in my mouth, tingling all my senses.

I moved away from her in an instance, suddenly hungrier than before. However much I loved her, she was still very much like food to me. She was like an expensive bottle of wine that I was not allowed to have even though I could have had her anytime I wanted to.

"Wha-what happened?" She stuttered running her hands through her hair.

"I lost control. This is not what I planned to do when I came here." I answered quietly.

"What did you plan to do then?"

"Do you know what I am, Kagura?" I asked her, getting up from the bed and moving towards the window with my back to her.

"A human being." She said trying to make a joke.

"I'm no more a human than I am a god. I'm something different, something this world just has known about in myths. I've been known by many names. You might be familiar with one though. Vampire."

"I-I-I don't believe that. Vampires are just myths; they can't possibly be real, can they?" She said trying to grasp what I was saying.

"We are real. I can prove it to you." I made my way back towards where she sat on the bed in a twisted heap of bed sheets.

"_Eyes on fire, _

_Your spine is ablaze,_

_Felling any foe with my gaze._

_And just in time,_

_In the right place,_

_Steadily emerging with grace."_

My eyes were literally on fire as I took her in my arms, my golden eyes blazing. My senses had sharpened again. I felt her wrap her arms around me. This crazy human who should have been afraid of a predator like me was behaving like a love sick puppy. She was like putty in my hands.

I could feel a low spark burning with intense heat somewhere in the deep of my spine. I lowered my head so that it was just a hairsbreadth from the nape of her neck. My sharp incisors were glistening in the moonlight. The ghost inside me was ready it seemed. Touching my teeth to her suddenly cold skin, I could feel that she stiffened as if the truth of the situation was just dawning on her.

She let out a low gasp as if ready to take on her end with grace. I buried my incisors in her skin and the warmth of her sweet blood flooded my mouth. It was like ambrosia, like heaven untouched. She didn't even flinch at the pain it must have caused her.

I was sucking her blood, sucking it and sucking it and sucking it even more. It was like no other blood that I'd tasted ever before. The animalistic frenzy inside me seemed satisfied a bit with every drop of her blood that entered my body. It was having a tranquilizer effect on me. I wanted more and more, I thought that I couldn't stop. But for the sake of her, I had to stop. I loved her after all. She was my most precious prey and I would sire her to become my mate.

So I urged myself, and found the will to stop. And stop I did.

"There is something, I see in you. It might kill me; I want it to be true." Those were her last words before I heard the cadence of her last breath.

* * *

_A/N:- So how did you guys like it? Please let me know if you need anything changed or if I should improve in any way or if you want to see a song made into a fic. I'll be glad to do what I can! Till then, peace out!_


	2. Thank You

_A/N:- Hello everyone! I don't have much to say except that this one is based on the song **Thank You **by **Dido **who is an amazing musician. Check her out if you haven't already. Now go ahead and read the story._

* * *

**Writing in Melody**

**__****Disclaimer:- **_If I owned Inu Yasha, I'd have enough money to move out of my parents house._

**Thank You**

I get out of bed; it is still early morning, well before 7 am, the time when I usually wake up. I lift up the shades to look out of the window but the view only makes me more depressed. The grey clouds, the heavy rain, the sleet falling down like bullets from heaven, the slushy streets all are blocking my view of the city.

Making my way to the bathroom, I grab my chenille robe from the arm-chair, I put it on and my gaze lingers over to the form which lays restful on the bed - Sesshoumaru, my husband of many years. I enter the bathroom and splash ice-cold water on my face hoping that it will make the sharp pain in my head go away, but all the water does is cure me of my grogginess.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have drunk so much last night…" I rub my temples with the fingers of my hands in a circular motion and make my way out of the bathroom, out of our bedroom, through the hall-way into the kitchenette.

I thank the heavens that I'd left the coffee-maker full last night and quickly heat some then pour the bubbling dark nectar into my favorite Garfield mug. I plant myself firmly on the dinning-table chair, the morning paper in one hand and the mug of heavenly liquid in the other.

My gawp again wanders over to the window, the view no different than the one I saw earlier making a slight shiver run down my spine. I take a sip of my coffee, the liquid heaven feeling ever more heavenly as it makes its way down my throat and into my belly, all the while praying that it cures me of my unwonted hangover from last night's drinking spree…

Scanning the newspaper, I wonder as to why Mondays always have to suck and be so gloomy. Why can't they be more like Fridays where you are looking forward to enjoying the weekend? I've always hated Mondays, ever since I was a little girl and had to wake up early to go to school on cold Monday mornings. The day I look forward to most is Friday as that is the end of the horrible week and I don't have to worry about the two days that follow this exceptional day.

I was done cursing the day when my eyes fell upon a framed picture of me and Sesshoumaru that adorns the wall of our kitchen. I have no idea as to why this excellent picture is hung up here, but Sesshoumaru insisted that he wanted to be able to see this one especially when he is cooking, which is most nights. I wonder as to where he gets that kind of energy to cook even after working full-time, all day long, all week long as a top-notch commercial lawyer. Some things in life are really unfathomable.

Returning to the bedroom to start my morning ritual of getting dressed for work I noticed that Sesshoumaru was up and about doing his usual morning stretching exercises. I stood in the doorway, leaning on the black-granite door-frame admiring the sheer beauty of him, of his whole living being.

"Good morning, honey." I said with a sincere smile on my face. He nodded me a good morning and continued with his work-out. If there was one thing about him that attracted me more than any other was that Sesshoumaru was a man of less words and more action. The steps he took every day to make life more meaningful, more valuable spoke more than his statements did. He was a man of perfection, just like his father before him. Though he did have a few vices as was the matter with anything that had a few virtues. Where ever there was good there was bound to be bad also. Opposites exist everywhere in life. Ying and Yang. Light and dark. Fire and ice to name a few. But let's not get me started about my theories on life.

I walked past Sesshoumaru to get to the bathroom connected to our bedroom, got the shower running and adjusted a suitable temperature of the water. I quickly undressed and got into the searing hot water and just stood there hoping that the water would wash away the after effects of my hangover. It did just as I had wished it to. "Oh Kami, this feels like heaven. May be today won't be as bad as it feels."

It felt like ages as I stood there under the hot, massaging water when I urged myself to get out, dry up and get into clean clothes. I decided on wearing a charcoal grey pencil skirt, a white oxford shirt and a plain black tweed jacket which hugged my body in all the right places. Quickly I went to the shoe cupboard and selected a pair of black pumps with velveteen ribbon bows on the front which gave them a very cute look. I really do love my shoes because I simply am a _shoeaholic_.

"You should really wear your hair down, Kagura." Sesshoumaru said as I entered the kitchen where the aromas of freshly made scrambled eggs and fried bacon were wafting from. I really don't know what I'd have done if Sesshoumaru wasn't here to cook for me. I'm sure I'd have been living on takeout every day.

"My hair just comes in the way. It helps a lot if it's tied up in its neat bun." I replied sitting down on my previously vacated chair, helping myself to the lovely breakfast my dear husband had prepared. "Mhmm… It looks and smells real wonderful. Thanks dear." My day was starting to look better already. If only it would stop raining cats and dogs, I'd be very happy.

"The mail just came for you." Sesshoumaru placed a bundle of envelopes in front of me which I immediately started sorting through.

"Bills, bills, bills and some more bills." I pushed them aside and shut my eyes tight. The glimpses of a headache starting to pop up behind my eyes. Seems like today was going to be just like any other Monday. Horrible.

I finished eating. Just as I was picking up my handbag from near the foyer table Sesshoumaru came towards me and took me in his arms. He placed a butterfly kiss on my wanting lips saying, "I love you," softly into my ears. Really, count on him to come and brighten up my dull, dark days with such a small gesture. I thought, at that moment, that I should really thank the stars for the good fortune of being loved and cared for by Sesshoumaru.

Picking up an umbrella from the rack near the door I made my way out of the house and down the stairs. I opened my umbrella as I made my way down the entry stoop of my apartment building. It was still pouring down from the heavens and the wind seemed to have picked up speed by at least two miles an hour. If you've never been here, you won't fully understand what it is like to walk in the London winds and the London rains. It took all that I had to keep my umbrella from flying off.

But as luck would have it, fly off it did. My umbrella shot right out of my outstretched hands and landed ten yards from where I stood. I ran, in all my high-heeled glory, to get it but the darned thing just kept floating away from my hands. Finally, after fifteen minutes of chasing a wayward umbrella and cursing the capitalist society for making such weak umbrellas that can't even stand the stoic currents of air, I gave up and started making my way towards the bus-stop.

What I learned at that moment were two very important principles of life. One, if you run in the rain you'll get wetter than if you had walked. And two, was something relating to Murphy's law- if you lose your umbrella you'll end up missing your bus to work as well no matter if you've left home earlier than usual.

So I ended up getting late to work and on top of that I looked as if I'd just survived a tornado. My clothes were soaked, but thank God not completely. My make-up was running down my face and my usually neat bun had hair sticking out of in like sticks and horns. I kept my bag and stuff in my cubicle and made my way towards the ladies powder room. After I had fixed my appearance and made myself presentable I went towards my assigned cubicle when I heard a voice behind me.

"Kagura, the boss wants to meet you in his office." It was Yura the pesky little pixie of a receptionist with that oversweet voice of hers, always on the lookout for ways to butter up the boss.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." I grabbed my files and headed towards the door of the boss's office.

_Knock. Knock._ I knocked and a robust voice told me to enter. The boss, Naraku Onigumo, had an eclectic taste in choosing his décor. There was a Persian rug on the floor with a silver oak desk in one corner of the room. The walls were painted a garish violet with silver as well as wooden frames hanging with his family pictures. It sometimes made me wonder whether he was a man with a sane mind or no. It was not like he was bad or anything. He was just a bit offhanded and rude at times because he was a man who wanted his work done whenever he wanted it done.

"So, Kagura." He began, "I hope you are doing your work properly…" And on it went with the main purpose of his calling me was to _lecture _me about punctuality. Well, I thought, this really makes up my day.

After he was done haranguing me, I left his office with a customary bow and quietly went over to my workspace. Behind me I could hear the mumblings of my colleagues most of which consisted of bets as to how I wouldn't last the whole day even though I was there in front of them, doing my work with my best work expression. But even I knew in the deep represses of my mind that I would not have lasted the day had it not been for the call that made my day. It was the voice of the one who could pull me out of the darkest of places in the lowest of days. It was Sesshoumaru's voice.

I was able to make it through the day because of the angelic soothing tones of his voice. His voice was like my very own brand of heroine which made me go into a paradise of sorts making me numb to the harsh realities of life. At the end of the day, I was glad that I'd made it through another awful day and it made me look forward to getting home and into the arms of my lover. That was one place which I would never wish to escape from. Never. Ever.

The rain hadn't stopped dispensing from the heavens as I left my workplace. With no cover from the heavy downpour I made my way towards the bus-stop but had to wait over fifteen minutes in the rainfall for a bus. I was completely soaked by the time I got back home and very much pissed off because of the lewd, lecherous comments passed by the "gangsta" boys on the street because of my clothes sticking to my body in a bizarre fashion. But I did take the courtesy of showing them my middle finger before making my way towards my apartment building.

It had been such a rough day at work; I was glad that I'd made it through it in one piece when I got home. As I made my way through the front door I bumped into something strong but soft and looked up to see that it was Sesshoumaru holding a towel.

A smile of delight and glee crept up my soft features and in that moment I was so lost into the golden eyes of my mate and he in my blood red that we'd have forgotten and not cared if the world around us had withered to dust. Without breaking eye contact I threw myself into his awaiting arms and plastered a fiery deep kiss on his soft lips, whispering a heartfelt, "Thank-you."

**The End.**

* * *

_A/N:- So what do you think? Please let me know if there is any way I can improve on my writing because I'm just a novice. Ta! And have a nice day. BTW, Happy Rainy Season!_


	3. Maid with the Flaxen Hair

_A/N:- Hi there! Hope ya'll still remember me :P Anyways, I've really not forgotten my stories and from now (after a week or so) on I guess you can expect regular updates. But first I must truely apologize for not updating since such a long time. Things just have been hectic with university, then my trip to Europe and now with me being stuck in the rehab. That aside, for the lack of better work to do here, I thought about using my new notebook to write a story. This one is based on the piece **Maid with the Flaxen Hair **by** Claude Debussy. **It's short, but that's all I can work with right now but as soon as I get my hands on my older, incomplete work it'll all be better! Till then, read on!_

_****__P.S. __I should warn you, I had the whole Jane Austen sort of feeling while writing this, so try to imagine it in that era :)_

* * *

**Maid with the Flaxen Hair**

She moved around the place with the graceful movements of a ballet dancer. Her hair blowing in the gentle zephyr that was entering the chalet from the north window which a certain someone had purposely left open just to see this current scene taking place in front of his eyes. He loved it when this lady with the rich, flowing jet black hair pounced from one place to the other, setting things in order so that he didn't need to take care of them.

She had moved in with him after his accident to take care of him. She was his nurse and he was her patient. Though he didn't do it too often for other people, he danced on whatever commands she might give him. If she told him to eat, he would. If she told him to sleep, he would. If she told him to read to her out of his enormous collection of classic novels, he begrudgingly would comply with her wishes. She was the puppeteer and he was the puppet. But he wouldn't mind it even if she told him to jump out of the highest cliff in the Swiss Alps, because in her delicate hands she held his heart and she was the feet that he'd lost. She was the one who danced for him when the music played, who waltzed through the wooden cottage putting things in order, trying to bring a smile to her sort-of ward, knowing in some weary part of her own heart how he truly felt about her. And surely, she acknowledged, she felt the same way too.

This is how, in their relationship they balanced each other out. The fire in her red eyes washed out the ice of his amber orbs. Whereas his golden gaze cooled off her hot-headed ruby stare.

_**The end… **_

_

* * *

_

A/N:- So what do you think about it? Please let me know by reviewing. Just know that your reviews really mean a lot to me, they give me the inspiration to write on. So just hit that little button and let me know! Bye ^_^


End file.
